Sonic Unleashed Rebirth
by Blackace70
Summary: My version of Sonic U; When Sonic is sent to earth forcibly by Eggman he lost his memory in the process. Now he's restoring planet along with his memory and maybe find a little love. Luckily some hedgehogs are there to join him on his journey. SonicxOC


Chapter 1: Amnesia

Late night in a backyard in the small town of Aptos, there were two 6-year hedgehogs were lying on the grass staring at the starry sky. Both of the hedgehogs were actually twins in fact. Twin #1 was a sapphire-blue colored hedgehog with magenta colored highlights on his quills. He wore a dark blue with a black fire graffiti that looked like it was rising up on the shirt his pants was pure black short that went to his knees. His shoes were the same colored blue sneakers Sonic Rider style (A/N: Sonic EX Gear Sneakers; hell of a sneaker). His twin looked exactly the same except that his highlights were golden and his shirt instead of dark blue it was crimson red along with his sneakers. Both of them had emerald green colored eyes.

"Hey Geo?" the magenta highlight hedgehog call

"Yeah Ven?" Geo answered back

"Every wish you could have a whole collection of stars for yourself?" Ven asked

"Yeah there so close I just want to stand up and reach for them." Geo breathed stretching his arm to the sky

"What are you boys doing out here?" a voice called out to them

The boys turned around to see a teenage girl dark pink colored hedgehog. She had long hair that went into a bang that covered her right eye. She wore a purple blouse top with a white strip running across the middle. She wore lavender shorts thigh high white stockings and pink knee high boots. She had long white gloves that she folded up to halfway to her forearms. She brought her emerald green eyes down on the boys smiling caringly yet somewhat seductively.

"Just watching the stars mom." The boys said in unison

"Okay well come inside it's bed time." The mother stated earning a huge whine of disagreement from the twins "Uh uh come on start marching boys."

As Ven zoomed inside and upstarts Geo walked up and hugged her mom's leg "Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Are there any other life in the stars?"

The still unnamed woman picked up and carried Geo "I don't know space is so mysterious and big, you never know what's out there." She stated looking out at the sky.

-X-

Up all the way in space there was a huge armada of battleships floating over the earth. There was a large army of blue robots standing waiting for anything that posed as a threat. All the way in the command center was a maniacal laughing evil genius we all know: Dr. Eggman. He kept laughing until he heard the alarm blaring and heard an explosion. He looked up at the monitor to see huge flames rising from one of his emerging from the flames was the prodigal royal blue colored hedgehog: Sonic.

Eggman brought his arm back over his left shoulder and pointed it to the monitor open palmed dramatically and yelled "FIRE!"

As soon as the order was given all cannons and robot started shooting at Sonic showing no signs of stopping. They were no challenge to Sonic as he dodged all of the bullets flying toward him. As he got to the robots, one by one they started getting destroyed as he homing attacked them. Getting past the first wave a giant robot appeared as was about to punch down on Sonic who retaliated by running around all over it causing it to topple its weight.

As Sonic boosted through the last horde of robots destroying them he was greeted by Eggman in a giant red battle suit that started hailing bullets towards Sonic himself. Sonic who didn't see any change in tactics ran and jumped when the bullets started closing in on him.

"Why you little…" Eggman mused as he continued shooting completely missing his target

Sonic got passed him with no effort at all. Eggman taking no chance at him getting away launch a huge bombardment of missiles at hedgehog. Between that and the continued gunfire it was clear that he wanted Sonic maliciously dead.

(A/N: No Shit Sherlock)

Sonic looked back to see the huge wave of firepower closing in on him. Being the cocky hedgehog that he is he started dodging all of it adding some style points to it. Infamous moment was when he grinded on one of the towers to get away. Seeing an opportunity he gunned for the bridge. Eggman saw what he was up to and opened up a hand that was concealed in one of his armor's arm.

"You're not going to get away."

He shot the hand towards the unsuspecting hedgehog who noticed a little too late to get away. He struggled to free himself as he was brought face to face to a grinning Eggman. As his last resort Sonic concentrated and the Chaos Emeralds appeared around him. The evil genius paled slightly as he knew what was going to happen next. He tried to crush Sonic with his other hand but that along with the one that was holding the hedgehog captive got destroyed revealing the golden champion Super Sonic.

In a brief flash S.S impaled the robot destroying and doubled back heading for Eggman who detached himself from the robot and started flying away.

"Uh oh time to go." He stressed sweating like crazy as he flew quickly locking the doors behind him to which may as well have been giant bubbles as Super Sonic destroyed them easily

As soon as he smashed the last door Sonic destroyed the current battleship he was on and followed through decimating two more battleships before heading to the main command center to confront Eggman who was still running away. The said scientist had lost control and flew out of his egg-mobile when hit made it to the top floor. When he regained himself he saw part of the floor busted open he looked up slowly to see Super Sonic floating arms folded grinning.

"S-Sonic" Eggman exclaimed fearfully "I-I'm sorry. L-look give me another chance I'll turn over a new leaf I-I swear." He pleaded entwining his hands putting them over his head bowing down on his knees

"Well this is new showing remorse Eggman?" Sonic smirked "You know maybe if you'd play nice I wouldn't have to break all your toys."

Eggman smirked as he brought out a little button and pressed it "Gotcha"

Suddenly a machine started to form around Sonic catching him off guard. Just as he was about to fly away he was trapped by powerful binds that was suppressing his power so he couldn't break it. Eggman started his insane laughter again as he rose to the control panel

"Oh how I waited a long time for this." He stated as he pressed another button

This time purple electric shock was sent through Sonic's body causing him to cry out in pain as well as forcing the emeralds to separate from his body. During that time tower started to open up revealing a large cannon-like weapon. As it was charging up the emeralds started to lose their power and Sonic's fur started to grow darker.

"FIRE!" Eggman shouted as a huge purple beam blast down towards the earth. There was a brief silence before the earth started to break apart.

-X-

Back at Aptos All of the hedgehogs who were sound asleep were brought out of it by a huge earthquake due to the planet breaking apart. The hedgehog girl shot out of here bed wondering what the rumbling was so she wobbled out the room due to the ground still shaking and looked out the window and saw something surprising. A huge piece of the earth was floating up and there were purple tentacle like energy emerging from it.

"What's going on here?" She asked to herself in thought

"MOMMY!"

She snapped back out when she heard two terrified voices "Geo Ven!"

She raced to their room in a heartbeat. As soon as she opened the door both boys hugged her legs like their life depended on it. They looked up tears streaming down on their face

"What was that?" Geo asked scared

"Why was the house shaking like that?" Added a terrified Ven

The girl didn't want to worry the boys anymore than they already were with what just happened so she smiled as she kneeled down and hugged them to calm them down "It was just an earthquake boys." She lied in a whisper "It's probably over now."

"Really?" the both asked

"Mm-hm"

"Can we sleep with you?"

She smiled and nodded yes. When they made themselves comfortable it didn't take long for them to fall asleep. Unbeknownst to them there was a dark entity rising from the earth's core.

-X-

Back with Eggman he was grinning widely at the site of the earth's state and the darkness seeping out of it.

"Success a Brilliant Success." He exclaimed "It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold. The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. All I need to do know is harness it energy and Eggmanland will finally come to be."

"You've really gone and done it this time Eggman." A gruff yet familiar voice pointed out.

Eggman looked down to see Sonic transformed. Instead of his usual royal blue color his fur had darkened and grew all over his body. His skin and hand went from tan to grey with a faint tint of blue in there. His wrist, stomach and chest, and the tip of his quills were silver-white. Even his sneaker transformed too. Instead of its usual light red color it darkened down a little bit. The white stripe turned metal as spikes grew out of there and under his shoes as well.

"Ah Sonic like the new look very festive." Eggman mocked as he backed into the wall and a glass dome surrounded him "So long 'Friend'"

At that moment the window opened up behind Sonic and the vacuum of space started sucking him and the now blackened Chaos Emerald out of the room. Sonic tried to maintain a firm grip on the floor but lost his grip and flew out the window and straight down to earth. He fell straight into the woods headfirst into the ground with emeralds next to him. His thoughts were cloudy and his sights blurry. He tried to get back up but the impact took more out of him as he dropped back to the ground and black out.

The huge monster being that had risen itself out of the core disappeared as it started to spread all over the world. Some of which seeped into a familiar house and engulfed itself into the hedgehogs more into the twins than the mother who were all sound asleep.

-X-

The next morning the mother woke up carefully and quietly making sure not to wake up the boys. She walked down the hallway and onto the mini terrace balcony staring out into sea in all its normalcy.

"It's as if last night's fiasco with that enormous earthquake never happened." She mused "But"

She stood quiet as she remembered the what she saw last night 'Was a part of the planet really floating or am I just losing it?' she thought but just shrugged it off as she went downstairs and started breakfast.

After a while of cooking she felt two small gusts of wind hit her from the back she smiled and turned around eggs, bacon and pancakes in hand "Good morning boys" she greeted

"Good morning mom" They greeted back

"I hope you two slept well despite what happened earlier this morning?" She asked serving them there food

"I did" Ven exclaimed

"Me too" Geo added

"Good I'm glad now let's eat."

All of the started eating their food within minutes they inhaled everything. While washing the dishes Geo and Ven approached their mom "Hey mom is it okay for me and Ven to go play outside?" Geo asked

"Uh well I don't know if it's…" she trailed off

"Aww please?" They begged innocently giving puppy dog eyes to which their mother caved in to

"Oh alright you can go out."

"YAY!"

"But! If there is another earthquake I want you to come back here in a heartbeat you understand?"

The nodded in agreement and raced out of the house leaving their mother sighing and chuckling "What am I going to do with those boys."

-X-

Deep in the woods Geo and Ven were running around mock sword fighting with long tree branches they found. They were totally carefree until Geo tripped.

"Geo you okay?" Ven asked his twin concerned

"Yeah" He said rubbing his head then looked at the ground in awe "Ven look at what I found." He exclaimed showing one of the black Chaos Emerald

"Cool, huh? Hey there's another one." He stated pointing to another emerald

"And there's one over there"

Both boys started picking up the emeralds ending up with all seven. Just as they were about to leave they heard a moan coming from behind them.

"W-what was that?" Geo asked intimidated

"I don't know" Ven stated then started pulling Geo "Come on let's check it out"

"What?" Geo screamed "I'm not going anywhere near that noise; what if something jumps out?"

"Then we run away from it and back to the house." He defended "We're fast enough"

Geo reluctantly accepted they made the way to the sound emitting from behind a bush "I'll check it out." Ven called

Before Geo could protest Ven jumped behind the bush there was brief silence before Ven screamed "GEO!"

"What what is it?"

"Get mom!"

"Why?"

"Just get her I found someone not moving"

Geo ran back to the house as fast his legs could carry him. He reached the house to see his mom who was lying on the couch watching T.V.

"Mom!"

"Geo what's wrong?" she asked worriedly

"Come with me it's Ven."

"Oh my God is he alright?" she asked anxious

"He's fine" Geo answered calming his mother down "But he found someone on the ground barely moving."

"What?" she shouted before picking Geo up and placing him on her back "Lead me to where Ven is."

Back with Ven he was sitting near the unconscious body waiting. He then saw a dark pink streak coming towards him.

"Ven" his mother called to him

"Mom" Ven called back "Over here"

He led them to Sonic who was laying very still. The mother put her head on Sonic's chest blushing a little at how well toned it was.

"Is he?" the boys asked worried

"He's alright just unconscious he might wake up soon." She stated earning a sigh from the twins

She picked Sonic up and carried him all the way back to the house. Once there she placed him on her couch. Then she faced the boys.

"Boys why don't you go upstairs I'll stay here and keep an eye on him while he rest." She told them

The twin nodded as they went upstairs to their room. Two hours later Sonic started to wake up as his eyes fluttered open. He groaned as he got up from the couch putting his hand on one of his eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake." A voice called to him

Sonic turned to see the mother looking at him sitting in a chair next to couch legs crossed book in hand on her lap clearly indicating that she had been reading while waiting for him to wake up.

"How're you feeling?" she asked

"My head is pounding." Sonic answered groggily

"What me to get you some water?"

"Thanks"

A few minutes later and the girl came back with a glass full of water. She gave to Sonic who gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks again miss…" he trailed off

"Oh my name is Akai Dahlia." She introduced (A/N: Finally) "What yours?"

"I'm . . . I-I'm" Sonic struggled

"Well what is it?" Akai asked a little eager

"I don't know" Sonic uttered then looked at Akai "Who Am I?"

End of Chapter

**Well here is chapter one of my rewrite of Sonic Unleashed. So here this chapter we see the destruction of the earth and I introduced the OCs. I've also given Sonic Amnesia I feel it would add more spice to the story. This means he's forgotten everything he's done and everyone he's known. Also one more thing some of you might hate me for this but I'm not putting Chip in this story rewrite. *Ducks for cover from Chip fans***

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next Time**


End file.
